WWE Runaway Love
by TeamXtremexfan
Summary: What happens when 3 girls who all have rough and terrible pasts form a strong bond together? Whats happens when they enter their new highschool? Story better then summary. Plzzzzzzzz review review review review review!
1. Chapter 1

Positive. As soon as she saw the plus sign on the small stick that was in her trembling hands, her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. No, this couldn't be happening. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at her stomach. Her first instinctive was to be angry and to despise the thing that was growing inside her. But it all quickly washed away and was replaced by worry and fear for her unborn child.

"Mickie get your ass ready now. You need to start working," Drew yelled as he banged violently on the bathroom door making its frame shake. Mickie slowly got up from the tub and made her way to the sink. She looked in the mirror at her image.

A huge black and purple bruise covered most of her left eye, standing out terribly against her pale skin. She looked at her bruise covered arms as she tried to remember that they were tan in color instead of purple, black and purple that was now gracing her skin. Mickie sighed sadly a tear falling down her cheek as she thought about what led her to this life she now lived.

Mickie James grew up in the suburbs of Richmond, Virginia with her parents Richard and Victoria James. They were both loving parents who gave Mickie lots of love and care throughout Mickies childhood. Mickie was a very bright student in elementary school and was a joy to have in class. This all changed on one fateful evening. Mickie was out spending the night at a friend's when she got the call. Her parents had been in a terrible car crash that had killed them both instantly on impact. Mickie cried for days after at the loss of her parents. The worst part was that none of her parent's family wanted to take her in because they didn't want her to be a burden. Mickie was only 9 years old at the time.

So Mickie ran away, all the way to New York City. She had always loved New York ever since her parents had taken her there on vacation once. Mickie lived on the streets until she was 12 living in shelters, under bridges and in parks. That's when she met Drew.

Drew McIntyre was another runaway who had climbed his way up and was making pretty good money on the streets. She instantly took a liking to him after he let her stay with him during the harsh winter months. Soon they were going out even though there was a 5 year age difference between the 2. Mickie was finally happy for the first time in years since her parents died.

It was a few months before Drew began to change. He started yelling and emotionally abusing Mickie, forcing her to work for him pushing drugs on the street. Then he started getting violent and very violent. But it was too late. Drew had Mickie trapped. Deep down she thought he would change and turn back into his sweet, charming self, but she knew he wouldn't.

Mickie wiped at her eyes. She knew that she would have to leave soon. For her own sake and for the sake of her baby's. Mickie quickly got ready and walked out of the small bathroom. Drew walked over grabbing the brunettes arm tightly.

"What the hell took you so long," he said as Mickie kept her head down as she stuck the test deep into her jacket pocket.

"I'm sorry Drew I was feeling a little sick. I'm ok," Mickie replied. Drew grabbed the back pack and pushed into Mickes hands and dragged her to the door.

"Whatever now go out there customers are waiting," he smirked as he grabbed Mickies face roughly crushing his lips against hers. When he pulled away he pushed her out slamming the door closed. Mickie leaned against the door silent tears coming down her face. She took a shaky breath as she walked down the sidewalk.

Mickie was only 16.


	2. Chapter 2

She laid there on the bed in a great amount of pain. She tried not to move, as to not put herself in any more pain then she was already in. all she could do was shed silent tears that ran down her bruises covered cheeks. Mike walked out of the bathroom. He smirked as he made his way towards the bed. He gently stroked her cheek as she flinched away.

"I told you Melina not to get me mad. If you hadn't have done that I wouldn't have had to punish you," Mike said softly. He grabbed his jacket from the chair and went out, most likely to get drunk.

After a while Melina slowly pulled herself off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom she held on to the dink supporting herself as she looked into the mirror at her reflection. Her light tanned skinned was covered in dark purple and black bruises. Her pink full lips we busted up with a little bit of dried blood on them. She sighed to herself as she thought of how she was brought into this mess.

Growing up Melina never got along with her parents. They were constantly always fighting and never seeing eye to eye. It only got worse when Melina started dating Mike when she was 13. He was much older than her but it didn't matter to Melina. She quickly feel in love with him and hard. Soon her parents had gotten sick and tired and had just kicked her out.

Melina soon went to live with Mike up in New York were things stated going bad. Mike started drinking heavily and his true colors came out. He soon started to hit Melina all the time. The worst was when Mike wanted to have sex but Melina was still not ready to have sex. That night he didn't take no for an answer.

Melina sat down on the bathroom floor against the tub. She reached into her small bag and brought out a small little razor and grabbed a towel. The one thing that took her away from all of the pain the Mike inflicted on her was cutting.

She knew it was wrong to do but it felt so right to her at that very moment as she dragged the bad across her flesh on her left arm. She closed her eyes as she pressed the towel to the blood as it slipped across her skin.

She knew that she had to leave Mike and soon before she ended up in intensive care or worse, a table in the morgue. She knew she couldn't go to her parents because a year ago she found out that her mother and father had been killed by a drunk driver. Melina was truly alone in this world.

And she was only 16 years old.


	3. Chapter 3

The young girl stood there, looking at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a very short black leather skirt and a tight fighting tank top. She ran a shaky hand through her blond hair as she tried to stop the tears. If he saw he crying it could be a new bruise added to her already broken body.

The bedroom door slowly opened as Wade walked in he walked over to were the young girl was. He took her chin in his hand looking her over.

"Not bad," he commented. His eyes then hardened as he saw she hadn't covered up her bruises on her arms. His grip intensified on her face. "I thought I told you to cover those bruises up," he replied glaring.

"Well if you didn't hit me I wouldn't have to," the girl bit back without thinking. That gave her a hard slap to the face. Wade grabbed a hold of her hair as he yanked her close.

"Listen to me you little bitch. You never talk back to me do you hear me or you'll end up in the hospital," Wade let go of her and gently stroked her cheek.

"Tell me you love me Maryse," he said as the young blonde shook.

"I love you," she said forcing the words out of her mouth. He lent down and kissed her roughly forcing his tounge in her mouth. He soon pulled out and pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Clean up you have clients," he smirked walking out of the room. Maryse slowly made her way into the bathroom and up to the sink. She took out the bottle of concealer and started to apply it to her bruises. As she did this she couldn't help but think about what led her here.

Maryse grew up in New York City her entire life. She grew up living with her single mother after her father left when she was only 1. They were doing pretty good for themselves when Maryse's mother had met Frank. He was a nice sweet and charming guy and soon enough Maryse's mom and Frank were married. But things didn't go so well. Maryse's mother soon became very sick and after a few months had passed away when Maryse was only 8 years old. That's when Frank started drinking. He would spend all his time at the bars and when he would come out take his anger out on Maryse. He abused her both emotionally and physically.

One night Maryse couldn't take it anymore and while her step father was passed out she packed up some clothes and ran away when she was 13. While she lived on the streets for a few weeks she met and fell in love with Wade and older boy she had met. He was so nice sweet and caring and soon she moved in with him. It was great the first months until everything changed. Wade started to abuse her and soon he had resulted into pimping her out for money.

Maryse soon finished and made her way into the bedroom. She knew that soon she would have to leave Wade. She was able to leave her step father but she knew it wouldn't be that easy with Wade. The door slowly creaked open as a man walked in smirking. He looked over Maryse licking his lips. Maryse walked up and to the door as she held her tears back as she slowly closed the door to the bedroom leaving the 2 alone.

Maryse was only 16.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickie silently walked out of the bedroom closing the door softly behind her as Drew stayed in his drunken slumber. She slung her bag across her shoulder and quickly walked to the small living room. She grabbed a few pieces of food from the fridge stuffing them in her bag. Tonight was the night that Mickie was leaving. She had to before Drew found out about her pregnancy.

Mickie pulled on her jacket and made her way to the door. She quietly opened the door and walked out in the night air and started making her way down the street quickly glancing behind her. She smiled to herself as she looked on at her painful past that would be no more.

Maryse pulled on her jacket pulling her backpack with some clothes onto her back as Wade was in the shower. She was finally going to leave him and all of the pain. Maryse quickly made her way to the door when Wade walked out fully clothed glaring.

"Trying to leave love," he mocked. Maryse slammed the door closed and took off down the stairs Wade following close behind she pulled herself up over the stair railing and jumped down running out of the building and down the sidewalk. She quickly turned into an ally and looked around for a hiding spot. She ran to a fence and quickly pulled herself over and hide behind some large boxes.

Wade looked around the ally throwing and slamming things around looking for Maryse. He glared as he looked around.

"Maryse wherever you are ill find you and when I do you'll be begging me to kill you," Wade took one look around and made his way out of the ally. After 20 min of waiting Maryse moved from her hiding spot and took off down the opposite way and onto the sidewalk she sighed as she walked tears coming down her face, a mix of worry and happiness clouding her mind. She was finally free from Wade. But how long would it last.

Running. That's all that was on Melina's mind as she took off down the street with a single bag of clothes and her possessions. She couldn't take the abuse anymore and she sure as hell wasn't going to wait around until she ended up in a body bag. But were she to go. She had no were, knew no one. All she could do was run and hope her feet would take her somewhere safe. As she turned the corner she collided with someone causing her and the person to fall to the ground.

"Owwwww," Melina said as she rubbed her head. The person stood up and held a hand out for Melina which she took. When she stood up fully she came face to face with a blonde girl.

"I'm very sorry I wasn't looking were I was going," Maryse replied as she looked at Melina.

"It's ok I wasn't either," Melina said. Melina noticed that she looked about her age and she was also carrying a backpack. "So why are you running away," Melina asked looking at her.

"What how do you know I'm running away," Maryse said a little nervous.

"Well your running, you have a backpack and your face is covered in bruises," Melina replied softly as she inspected the girl. Maryse sighed.

"Yeah I'm running away," she replied

"Well welcome to the club because I'm also running away," Melina replied as she smiled slightly.

"So why are you running away," Maryse asked as the 2 walked side by side down the street.

"I ran away from my abusive boyfriend," Melina replied rubbing her wrist.

"Wow same here. I couldn't take the abuse and pimping," Maryse said sadly.

Melina turned to her now new friend. "He pimped you out," Melina asked as Maryse slowly shook her head yes. Melina sighed gently hugging Maryse. "I'm sorry," she said sadly.

'It's ok why are you running away," Maryse asked as the too made their way into a small park walking down the path.

"I also ran away from an abusive boyfriend," Melina replied. "By the way I'm Melina Perez," Melina said holding her hand out to Maryse. She smiled and took her hand shaking it. "Nice to meet you Melina my names Maryse Quellet. " Maryse said smiling.

As the 2 girls kept walking they noticed someone sitting down on a bench up head. As they walked closer they noticed a brown haired girl about their age with a bag sitting down next to her on the ground her head looking down. They slowly made their way up when the girl quickly looked up at the 2 and they could clearly see healing bruises.

"Running away from abuse," Maryse asked as they stood there looking at the girl.

"How did you know," Mickie asked confused.

"Well were doing the same. I'm Melina and the is Maryse what's you name," Melina said as the 2 girls sat down next to the brunette.

"Mickie," she replied softly.

"You know what I think we should stick together. I mean were all running from the same thing were the same age and it would be better to have someone to look out for," Maryse said as she looked between the 2 girls. Mickie smiled as Melina stood up.

"I think that is wonderful. I'm in," she replied smiling. Mickie nodded her head. "Me too," she said softly.

"Hey what are you girls doing here," the girls turned and saw a cop with a flashlight.

"Crap run," Melina said the girls got up and tried running when they saw 2 other cops in their way stopping them.

Mickie sighed. "Great."


	5. Chapter 5

_**One month later**_

It had been a month since Mickie, Maryse and Melina had been caught by the cops. They didn't end up in jail or anything but because they were all underage and had no living relatives they could contact, were sent to a group/adoption home. At first, all 3 were reluctant but they were all happy that they had a place safe enough to sleep and stay without their boyfriends finding them. A month into Mickies pregnancy and everything was going all right. A volunteer at the home even took Mickie to a clinic to get checked out.

Over the month, the girls got to know each other and became as close as sisters. Their one huge problem was that what would happen if they were separated, especially Melina. These girls were her family now and her only way not to cut. She didn't want to lose them and go back to her old ways.

"So guys don't you think Taylor Lautner is soooo cute," maryse replied lying down on her bed as she looked through a magazine.

"Oh god, Maryse please don't go on your Twilight rant," Melina said from her place at the armchair in the bedrooms of the group home. Mickie pulled herself down from her top bunk.

"Please Maryse. Robert Pattison is way better and he is sexier," Mickie said. She then ducked a pillow from Melina. Mickie grabbed it and threw it back over hitting Melina making Maryse and Mickie both crack up laughing.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Hart, you guys are looking to adopt," Mrs. Wilkinson replied from her desk as she looked at the couple before her. Bret and Trish Hart had been married for 5 years now and had known each other over 15 years. The couple was very happy together but they knew something was missing and that was kids. 2 years ago, Trish found out that she was unable to conceive, which tore up the young blonde inside. She had always wanted to be a mother and to hear she couldn't have children broke her heart. That's why they were there. The couple had decided that adoption would be the best solution for them.

"Yes we are," Bret said as he held Trish's hand. "Well ok I just need you sign some papers and then you guys can look around and see the kids we have," she replied as she handed over the papers. After they had looked through and signed it, Mrs. Wilkinson smiled as she took the papers putting them in the folder.

"Well now that that's settled you guys can go take a look," Bret and Trish stood up and walked out of the office and down the hall.

"Bret I can't believe were finally doing this were actually going to have kids," Trish replied near tears with happiness. Bret hugged his wife tightly smiling holding his own tears back. "I know honey," he said as he pulled away.

As the couple made their way down the hall they heard laughing in a room. They walked to the door and opened it up walking in seeing Maryse, Mickie and Melina all sitting around. The girls looked up when they heard the door open.

"Hi," Maryse said as she looked at Bret and Trish. Trish smiled. "Hey my names Trish and this is my husband Bret," she replied looking at the girls.

"I'm Maryse and these are my friends Mickie and Melina," she replied. Trish smiled as Brets phone rang he walked out of the room.

"Is it ok if I sit down," Trish asked. Melina shook her head no. "No go right ahead," Trish sat down looking at the girls. They looked around 16 yrs old and from what Trish could tell had some fading bruises on them. After a few minutes Bret walked back in.

"Hey Trish I have to go. Natalya's car broke down and I need to give her a ride. I'll be back as soon as I can," Bret kissed his wife on the lips and quickly walked out.

"So do you work here," Mickie asked as Trish shook her head no. "No me and my husband are actually going to be adopting," Trish smiled hugely at the idea.

"Aww that's cool," Melina said.

After an hour Trish stayed with the girls talking to them and hanging out. She found them to all be very great and loving and could tell they were all very close. Soon Bret had come back and they walked out of the room.

"I want to adopt them Bret," Trish said turning to her husband. Bret looked down at his wife a little confused. "You mean the girls in there," Bret asked as Trish shook her head. Bret sighed. "Trish I don't know I mean all 3 of them and there all teenagers," Bret started to say.

"Bret I sat with them and I got to know them all. They are so mature for their ages and it seems like they've all gone through so much," Trish said trying to convince her husband.

"Ok will talk to Ms. Wilkinson," Bret said as his wife hugged him tightly.

"You mean you want to adopt all 3," Ms. Wilkinson asked confused.

"Yes," Bret said as he looked at Trish. Ms. Wilkinson sighed as she looked at the couple. "Maybe this isn't a good idea I mean these3 girls have some serious problems. They've been abused, one cuts and I mean one of them is already knocked up-", "Whoa whoa, stop right there. How dare you talk down about them? I talked to these girls and they are all loving and sweet girls," Trish said. She couldn't believe that this woman whose job was to help these girls was talking like that about them.

"I'm sorry I just want you to know what you're in for, are you sure about adopting them," Bret looked at Trish. "Honey are you sure you're up for all the challenges," Trish smiled holding Bret's hand. "I'm sure."

"Trish was really nice," Mickie said as she sat cross legged on Maryse's bed.

"Yeah she was," Melina said as she laid down on her back staring at the ceiling. The girls turned their heads when they heard it squeak open. They saw Trish and Bret walk in. Trish smiled and walked over to the 3 girls.

"Hi Trish did you find someone to adopt," Maryse asked as Trish's smile grew.

"Yes I did. You guys," Trish finally said. It took a moment for the girls to realize what she was saying. They were finally adopted. The best part was that they weren't going to be separated. They shot up from their beds and hugged Trish tightly as she returned the hug, Bret smiled as he saw the scene. He was finally a father. A father to 3 teenage girls. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
